Fading Spring
by jokergirl2001
Summary: "Darkness. When everything that you know and love is taken away from you so harshly. All you can think about is anger, hatred and even revenge. And no one can save you." That's what Orochimaru said anyways. In truth, it's a little more complex than that. SI-OC-Mebuki.


Mebuki inwardly scowled, her green eyes taking in the sight of the clothes her caretakers picked out for her first day in the academy.

"They had one job..." She grumbled to herself staring at the monstrosity in front of her.

No doubt the original Mebuki had loved the outfit considering her daughter wore the same thing during the first half of the Naruto series.

"You like it?" Her caretaker asked, a pleasant smile on her wrinkled face.

Mebuki grinned, "Love it baa-chan!" she lied straight through her teeth.

 **'I'm going to the academy, not some civilian school ya old hag!'**

"I'm glad." The caretaker smiled, clueless about Mebuki's true feelings on the clothes.

"I'll let you change then, so you can head off to the academy."

Mebuki nodded.

When the door to her room was closed she allowed the stupid grin to fall off her features, instead a scowl replacing it.

"Stupid hag has no idea what ninja wears." She grumbled glaring at the article of clothing in front of her.

 **'It could be worse Ki-chin.'** Inner pointed out.

 _'How?'_

 **'Remember Ino's clothes? Kurenai's?'**

 _'You're right.'_

As Inner said, it could be a lot worse compared to those examples. So Mebuki sucked it up like the adult she was, at least mentally, and put on those clothes.

She was definitely going to do her own clothes shopping from now on. How much did the clothes they bought for her even cost?

Probably more than the simple shorts and shirt she wanted.

She was training to be a ninja, not a model.

When she was done dressing up she took a look in the mirror. Her nose scrunched up in disgust.

She looked like a mini version of Sakura Haruno, the original Mebuki's future daughter. Of course she was a lot shorter considering she's only physically three.

 **'It could be worse...'**

Mebuki ignored Inner's half hearted statement as she brushed her hair, it only reached above her shoulders so she couldn't do much with it.

She grabbed her backpack, an apple, and then leisurely took her time in getting to the academy.

One would think that the caretakers would be strict about letting her go on her own, but their hands were full with the countless amount of children in the orphanage.

They didn't have time to spare on one. And just like most of the orphans, Mebuki's parents died during the First War.

It didn't matter. She wouldn't have considered them her parents anyways. In her head her parents were both safe and sound in a world that made sense while she suffered through one that didn't.

Looking around, her eyes landed on the Hokage monument.

The First Hokage was an idiot in her opinion, for many reasons, but the main reason being that he gave the other village's the Tailed Beasts instead of keeping them for the Leaf.

The Second Hokage was smart, she'll give him that, but his death was as stupid as the Will of Fire. Bah, she couldn't imagine sacrificing herself for the new generation.

The Third Hokage had to be the biggest fool of them all. Not telling Naruto anything about his parents, not training Naruto to be a tool, and sacrificing himself for nothing in the end.

Tsunade was right, Mebuki mused to herself, being the Hokage was a shitty job for fools.

She allowed her lips to quirk up into a mirthless smirk.

 _'Tsunade was a fool in the end too.'_

Her feet moved forward, towards the academy.

There was no real reason as to why she chose the academy over civilian school.

Maybe it was to satisfy her curiosity. Or maybe she was even suicidal.

 **'So, what's the game plan?** ' Inner asked as Mebuki stopped in front of the academy.

 _'Avoid stupid kids. Form connections. Present myself as a prodigy. And then leave to go train.'_

 **'Aye captain.'**

Mebuki's eyes swept over the group of little kids training to be killing machines. Funny.

She recognized some kids due to their features thanks to the vague knowledge of their clans from the series.

The Aburame due to their sunglasses, the Nara due to their lazy slouch, the Hyuga due to their eyes, the Uchiha due to their black her and black eyes, the Akimichi due to their chubbiness, the Yamanaka due to their pupiless eyes, the Inuzuka due to their canine companions, and some other vaguely familiar people.

'Tough crowd.' Inner joked as Mebuki walked inside to hear the Hokage's speech.

She was one of the first batch to enter, and thus decided to stand in the back anyways, because she knew she was going to space out during the speech.

As everyone gathered she realized that most clan kids stuck to their fellow clan kids.

 _'Aside from the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi, they're all sticking to their own clan. And the civilians are acting too eager.'_

Stifling a yawn she looked up towards the stage, which thankfully was high enough to give her a view, and saw the Third Hokage giving out a speech about the Will of Fire.

Her gaze trailed between the teachers who were standing on stage, before her gaze landed on the three musketers.

Ah, she meant the future Legendary Sannin. She just preferred to call them musketeers. Ironic, considering their trio would break apart over the coming decades.

She chuckled, feeling as if she was the only one who noticed how Jiraiya tried to grope Tsunade's butt, only for Tsunade to pinch his hand and give him a glare. Orochimaru simply looked exasperated.

 _'They seem more amusing than Kakashi's team.'_

As if sensing her gaze the most ambitious of the three turned, his eyes seeking her out in the crowd that hid her.

She turned her gaze towards the Hokage, her stance relaxed as if she hadn't been observing the three, and instead tuned back into the Hokage's speech pretending to be interested.

Five minutes later, she glanced back at the three to see Jiraiya trying his luck again, and Orochimaru looked exasperated again.

 _'Did he figure out..?'_

 **'That's impossible. He might be Orochimaru, but even so I don't think he can spot a curious kid hidden by hundreds of others.'**

 _'I wouldn't put anything past him though.'_

"-inherit the future, and as you grow entrust it to the next generation just as we have done now. You are all the future of Konoha-"

And like every other Nara, Mebuki yawned.

A chuckle earned her attention towards a red headed boy.

"Something funny?" Mebuki asked.

"N-no." The boy stuttered looking away.

"Ah," Mebuki decided to let the lie pass, "I'm Mebuki."

"Kizashi Haruno." The boy smiled at her.

Mebuki returned the smile before tuning back to the speech. If it was real or not, well Kizashi was better off not knowing.

Mebuki stifled another yawn as they started announcing the classes.

"Looks like we're going to be in the same class, huh?" Kizashi smiled at her.

"Yeah." She agreed making her way to her assigned teacher.

 **'You're totally going to keep avoiding him and friendzoning him, yeah?'**

Mebuki smirked. Inner knew her so well.

 **'Poor boy, only three year old and he didn't even get a chance.'**

Mebuki shrugged, she didn't care about that at all.

 **'Sakura's chances of getting born are basically zero.'**

Bah.

Like Mebuki gave a crap about Sakura, no she couldn't care less whether or not the fangirl-turned competent-turned-stupid-in-love-teenager gets born or not.

As far as she was concerned Sakura wasn't a core point in the plot, and could be easily replaced. She'd make sure the replacement gets trained under Tsunade too, one way or another.

It wasn't as if she was trying to replace Sasuke or Naruto after all.

 _ **.o0o.o0o.**_

 _ **Chapter End.**_

 _ **.o0o.o0o.**_

 _ **A/N:** "It wasn't as if she was trying to replace Sasuke or Naruto after all." This line, for some reason, really hit me in the feels. Because it's so true. Sakura could have been replaced and everything would have been the same. Naruto and Sasuke's story would have still had a happy ending. It's just...sad._

 _Anyway._

 _As you can all see, OC!Mebuki is pretty cruel and ruthless. Kinda like an ice queen, *shivers*_


End file.
